Kawaii Valentine
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: A really old cutesy fan fiction that was a competition entry. This was my first ever fan fic so please be gentle! Comments and Reviews Appreciated. Who sent Goten's mystery Valentine?


Kawaii Valentine

"Goten!"  
"Hmm…."  
"Hey come on squirt wake up" Goten groaned again and snuggled down further into his covers he turned over pretending not to hear Gohan. "I'm sorry to break the news to you Goten but it's morning" Goten pulled the covers further over his head Gohan laughed every morning was the same he knelt on the floor and delved under the covers to tickle his young brother, he heard him giggling from under the covers. "Come on get up now or do I have to use force?"  
"Stop! Please stop!" Goten laughed  
Gohan pulled the small boy out from under the duvet by the leg he laughed at the upside down half asleep helpless boy dangling in mid air  
"Hurry up and get ready for school," he put his brother on the floor "Go on scat"  
He shooed Goten who giggled and ran into the bathroom, Gohan began rummaging through Goten's drawers and closet he pulled out a long sleeved top and a pair of trousers to match. He straightened out Goten's sheets and laid the clothes out on Goten's mat just as Goten came back in.  
"I picked your clothes out"  
Goten rolled his eyes  
"I'm not wearing that…."  
"Yes you are"  
"Aw… Gohan do I have to?"  
"Yeah Mom says you've gotta look smart today"  
"Where's Mom?"  
"She's downstairs cooking your breakfast"  
"Great I'm starving!"   
He went for the door but Gohan grabbed him and pulled him back  
"Not so fast, get dressed first"  
"Oh but Gohan I'm so hungry…."  
"Well then the quicker you get dressed the faster you can get your breakfast" Goten took off his pyjama shirt and pulled the other one on struggling to button it up "So who's your Valentine Goten?"  
"Huh?"  
"It's Valentine's day today you're not telling me you don't have a Valentine"  
"What you mean a girlfriend? No way! Girls have fleas"  
"Fleas? How great it must be to be seven and blissfully unaware" He smiled at his struggling young brother before getting down on one knee to help Goten with the buttons on the shirt "Where's your school satchel?"  
"Hung on the end of my bed"  
Gohan picked it up and looked inside  
"Is it packed?"  
"Yeah all apart from my lunch" Goten did up the trousers took the satchel from Gohan he ran out of the room "Race ya down to breakfast!" Goten jumped the stairs two at a time and arrived in the kitchen at about 90 miles an hour "Wow Mom smells great!"  
"Good Morning Goten" The little boy grinned and sat at the table his stomach making a loud grumbling noise "You are so much like you father" She put a plate down in front of him "Now eat up like a good boy"   
She ruffled his hair while he began throwing his breakfast into his mouth as fast as he could. Gohan came into the kitchen and sat down as Chi Chi put his plate down on the table.  
"Morning Mom"  
"Morning Gohan did you get much studying done last night?"  
"Er… Yeah a bit"  
"I won't be in this evening I'm going out with Bulma and Vegeta so I want you to stay in and watch Goten"  
"On Valentine's day?!"  
Goten's facial expression changed to a mischievous grin  
"What's wrong did you have plans Gohan?" Goten asked  
Chi Chi gave Gohan a suspicious look and waited for him to answer  
"No! It's just well oh never mind fine I'll watch Goten tonight"  
"Good, oh Trunks will be staying tonight too since Vegeta and Bulma are out this evening as well and rather than order a babysitter I told Bulma you'd watch him for her"  
"Trunks is gonna sleep over?" asked Goten excitedly  
"Yes I thought you'd like that idea but you two are not going to stay up all night just because it's a Friday"  
Goten gave Gohan another roguish look  
"Sure Mom like Trunks and I would cause any trouble"  
"I know you're a good boy Goten and I can trust you"  
He gave his mother a cute innocent grin that made her melt every time, even if he was in trouble he just gave her that look and she forgave him. Goten finished his breakfast off and got down from the table Chi Chi handed him his lunch and he put it in his satchel which she then put over his head.  
"Gohan is going to take you to school this morning and he'll pick you up as well, I have a lot to do today so I don't have the time"  
"Sure thing"  
"You're such a good boy aren't you my little Goten" Chi Chi had that tone in her voice that was always there when she was babying Goten he just grinned at her Gohan rolled his eyes and got up.  
"Thanks Mom that was great!" Gohan picked up his own satchel and looked down at his little brother "Are you ready squirt?"  
"Sure am see you later Mommy"  
Chi Chi loved it when Goten called her that she bent down and kissed Goten as he straightened up from putting on his shoes by the door.  
"Don't be late home tonight"  
"Sure Mom"  
"Have a good day at school boys"  
Gohan closed the door Goten lifted his fingers to his mouth and whistled before shouting  
"Flying Nimbus!"  
The yellow cloud came from the sky screeching to a halt by Goten the small boy got on and sat down Gohan took off the nimbus cloud following him. Goten loved flying he couldn't wait till he could fly like Gohan when he could he was going to go flying all the time, he pictured himself flying around with little wings he grinned to himself. It wasn't long before he could see his school they landed out of sight and Gohan walked him around the corner they stopped outside the gates Gohan bent down and hugged the small boy.  
"Have a good day I'll be back at 3:30 sharp to pick you up so be ready." Goten nodded "And Goten come out of there alive ok, don't get killed by any girls"  
"Don't be silly Gohan I'm a Saiyan a girl can't get one over on a Saiyan"  
Gohan nodded and stood up  
"Go on then Trunks is waiting for you"  
Goten turned around Trunks was stood not to far away with his arms folded Goten waved but Trunks stayed leant against the playground wall  
"I'll see you later Gohan!"  
He ran over to where Trunks was Gohan smiled at his innocent little brother he could remember being that age only things hadn't been so peaceful he was grateful that Goten was getting a better childhood. But he thought again Goten was having to grow up without a Dad, that must be awful he thought before heading off to school himself. Goten and Trunks walked slowly across the playground heading for the door but a girl with little bunches dressed in a little blue dress stopped them  
"Hiya Goten!"  
"Hi Rika your dress is pretty"  
Trunks nudged Goten a little  
"Thanks I'm glad you like it Blue's my favourite colour! What's your favourite colour Goten?"  
"Umm…. I like blue too," Trunks nudged him again "But I like orange better"  
"Oh ok well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at lunchtime?"  
Goten looked at Trunks for guidance the older boy shook his head  
"Sorry no I can't maybe another day ok?"  
"Sure ok bye Goten!"  
"See you"  
Rika ran off and Goten looked at Trunks he was confused  
"Why couldn't I hang out at lunchtime?"  
"You've got to keep them running around every boy knows that you don't want to end up getting fleas, some times you've got to break their hearts like that it's just the way the cookie crumbles"  
"Oh ok…."  
Goten was still confused but Trunks was a whole year older so surely he would know. The corridors were full of little girls all dressed in their best dresses with their hair done up with pretty ribbons. What are they trying to prove? Thought Goten.  
"Hey Trunks why are all the girls dressed up?"  
"It's Valentine's day"  
"What's so special about it"  
"Well people give out cards asking to be your Valentine and if you say yes and you become their Valentine you have to marry them. So all the girls are dressed pretty cos they're looking for husbands. Be careful Goten when you're talking to girls today, if I were you I'd try to avoid them all together"  
"Oh I will" said Goten  
He was suddenly terrified by the thought of having to get married at seven, another girl approached them she looked a little flushed and she wouldn't look at them she had her hands behind her back.  
"Hi Trunks…." she said bashfully  
Trunks looked at Goten he leant closer to Goten to whisper to him  
"Watch carefully Goten"  
"Umm…. Trunks I made this for you" The embarrassed girl handed Trunks a card the older boy seemed suddenly quite afraid he stared wide eyed at the card in his hand all the other kids in the corridor were looking at the girl and then at Trunks. "Well I'll see you later Trunks"  
The girl ran off and Goten switched his eyes from the red card in his friend's hand to Trunks' face.  
"Umm…. Trunks…."  
The older boy opened the card and Goten stood on tiptoes trying to read what it said.  
"To Trunks,  
Be my Valentine!  
If the answer is yes meet me next to the pond at lunchtime,  
Lot's of Love  
Kako  
xxxxxxxxxx"  
Goten gulped he felt just as afraid as Trunks he looked up at Trunks  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Well what're you going to do?"  
"I'm not going to go"  
"You're not?"  
"No! I don't want to get married you should know by now girls have fleas"  
"Yeah I forgot"  
"If I go she'll wanna hold my hand and stuff"  
Goten shivered at the thought another boy approached them  
"I saw the whole thing Trunks, are you going to say yes?"  
"No"  
"That's a relief I wouldn't be able to be your friend any more if a girl touches you, you get fleas and then you can't have any friends anymore. As soon as you get a girlfriend that's it and you'd have to get a new best friend Goten"  
Goten didn't like that idea at all, Trunks stuffed the red heart shaped card into his pocket  
"Come on Goten let's get to class"  
"Wow Trunks you are so cool how can you stay so calm?"  
"I'm older it's easy when you know how to deal with those situations"  
The other boy was in total awe of Trunks, Trunks pulled Goten's sleeve as he started walking and the smaller boy followed leaving the other boy behind. The arrived in their class room which was busy, their class was a mixture of boys and girls of different ages ranging from 7 to 9, Goten was one of the youngest in the class there weren't many 9 years olds so Trunks was one of the oldest. Goten sat down at his desk and realised there was a little tray stuck on the front every desk had a tray with his name and a little heart on it, but they were all empty it didn't make any sense. Their teacher came in and hushed the class shepherding all off the excitable girls to their seats, once everyone was seated the teacher addressed them. Their teacher was a youngish woman with long dark hair that was always tied back she wore neat little glasses and always had a tidy and executive looking suit on.  
"Good Morning Class"  
"Good Morning Miss Chaiyo" the children replied altogether  
"Now as you know today is Valentine's day and as you can see at the front near the door we have a little mail box. This has been here for the past week for everyone to post their Valentine's in and today I'll give them all out to those of you who are lucky enough"  
She opened the mail box and pulled out a bag delving inside she pulled out a blue envelope she read it and began walking down the class, Goten realised she was looking at him she stopped by his desk and deposited the envelope in his tray, she pulled out another letter and once again dropped it in his tray then a third card was dropped in his tray.  
"Ooh you are a lucky boy Goten"  
Trunks was looking at him with a smug look on his face but his face dropped when Miss Chaiyo dropped a card into his tray, she darted around the room dropping letters and cards of all different colours and shapes into the trays. She put a couple on her desk Valentine's from her secret admirers, Goten hadn't written any Valentines. When the bag was half empty she went over to Goten and dropped another two Valentines in his tray he put his head on the desk. Five? One would be bad enough now I have to marry five…. Trunks said I only have to marry them if I say yes…. Oh brother why me? The bag was almost empty now and nearly everyone in the class had had one…. But Goten had now received seven Miss Chaiyo pulled out the final Valentine someone had spent a long time over it she looked up and smiled and made her way over to Goten again and put it in his tray.  
"Well 8 in all Goten that's not bad you truly are the loveable young rogue of our class, you've clearly got a thing or two to teach us all." She looked up at the class "Ok you've got five minutes to have a look at your Valentines or longer in Goten's case"  
Goten pulled his assortment of Valentines onto his desk, the first one was from Rika then there was from Mimi then one each from Kyoko and Ryoko the twins. There was one from Megumi in class D, Ami had also sent him one the seventh was from Kayiti she was also in class D but the last one caught his attention. It was the nicest looking of all his Valentines someone really had put a lot of effort in but when he opened it there was no name.  
"Goten  
Chou kiete  
tamashii ware ni  
kaeri keri  
You are my little Kawaii Valentine.  
And you always will be.  
xx"  
What on earth? Why send me a Valentine and not tell me who they are?  
The mysterious anonymous Valentine annoyed Goten for the whole day he sat thinking about who could have sent it, he drifted into a daydream staring out of the window the bell went for lunch but he didn't move he just stared out of the window.  
"Hey Goten!" He snapped to reality when Trunks shook him "Did all the sop get to your head or somethin it's lunchtime"  
"Huh? Oh right!"  
He got up and scooped up his Valentine's depositing them in his satchel before going out into the playground with Trunks to eat their lunch. But even while he was eating he was miles away Trunks nudged him  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing"  
"Yes there is you're just staring into space"  
"He's in love," said Taku  
"Huh?"  
"Goten's in love…." Repeated Mati  
"Yeah" said Trunks "You're in love alright the look in you eyes is unmistakable"  
"You really think so?" asked Goten getting worried  
"Yep and it looks like a pretty bad case to"  
"Is there a cure?" Taku asked Trunks sounding genuinely concerned for Goten's well being  
"I don't know I think Goten's to far gone to be saved," Trunks shook his head "And he's only seven too…. It looks like I'm going to have to get a new best friend…. Taku how would you like the job?"  
"Hey!" said Goten "I am not in love! I don't want fleas and I don't want to get married either"  
"He's in love and he doesn't even realise it…." said Taku shaking his head  
"Yeah…" said Mati sadly "It's so sad and Goten was such a good friend too"  
Goten was horrified by the fact that his three friends were talking as if he wasn't even there  
"Hello I'm still here I haven't touched a girl yet and I'm not going to so you don't have to worry"  
"No you haven't…. Yet there's still the rest of the afternoon to go" said Trunks putting his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder "And the time will come"  
"It's not going to happen!!" shouted Goten  
He was beginning to get angry about the whole ordeal the mystery Valentine had been bugging him anyway and now his friends were giving him up as lost he wasn't in love he was sure of it.  
"Whoa alright calm down Goten" Trunks sat Goten back down "It's ok just watch yourself you're in a weakened state and they could strike at any moment. Kako came up behind the boys and tapped Trunks on the shoulder  
"Umm…. Trunks?"  
He jumped up brushing his shoulder where she had just touched him and he ran off leaving the three boys with Kako she smiled before running after Trunks  
"Trunks wait! Be my boyfriend!"  
The bell went again and the children all filed back inside Miss Chaiyo was talking when she noticed Goten staring out of the window  
"Earth to Goten"  
"Huh?" he replied still half in his daydream  
"I know you're the most popular boy in our class but I would appreciate it if you could pay attention"  
"Yes Miss Chaiyo"  
"Thankyou"  
She went back to teaching again but slowly his attention drifted out of the window she sighed.  
"Goten…." he looked at her "That's it paying attention both eyes focused on lesson"  
The other boys were grinning at Goten by that time all the boys in the class had been told that Goten was in love but the biggest question was who with? Once again his attention wandered.  
"Goten!"  
He jumped to his feet startled by Miss Chaiyo  
"Yes!"  
The Class erupted with laughter at Goten who had no idea why he had jumped to his feet  
"Goten there's a place for lover boys in my class and that's at the front come here" He obediently went to the front "You can stand there facing the class and they can make sure you pay attention while I teach. I know it's difficult to concentrate when your heart is fluttering like a butterfly but you'll have to learn to cope with it"  
The other boys in the class sniggered Trunks found it quite funny as well, all the girls in the class who had sent Goten a Valentine sat visualising themselves as the one Goten was day dreaming about. While he stood there he ran the words of the Haiku in the anonymous Valentine over in his head he nearly died of a heart attack when the bell for the end of school went he went back to his desk and picked up his satchel swinging it over his head as he left Miss Chaiyo stopped him, she put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Now Goten I hope when you come back on Monday you'll have this out of your system and be back to normal, you're such a sweet boy I'd hate for you to get in trouble"  
He nodded and left the classroom she smiled after him, Trunks was waiting for him as he got out of the room. Trunks didn't say anything but his face said it all he found Goten's little episode quite amusing.  
"Stop laughing Trunks"  
"I'm not"  
"You want to"  
"It is funny Goten, I can't believe my best friend is in love can I be the best man at your wedding"  
"I am not getting married!" snapped Goten  
"Ok ok I'm kidding"  
Trunks knew how much this whole thing was winding Goten up they got outside Gohan was stood talking to Bulma they saw the boys and waved. Bulma came down to Trunks' level  
"Did my little man get any Valentines?"  
"Two"  
"Two?! Well aren't you a little charmer"  
"Two's nothing Goten got eight"  
Gohan went wide-eyed Bulma was shocked too  
"Well there's not much you can say to that really" said Bulma "Come on Trunks in the car you'll see Goten later"  
The driver opened the door of the sleek black Capsule Corp car  
"See you later Goten!"  
He got in Bulma got in to the door was closed and the car pulled away, Gohan look down at his little brother eight? That's unreal….  
"Well let's get going squirt"  
"Yep!"  
They went around the corner where they had landed in the morning Goten whistled again  
"Flying Nimbus!"  
Once again he climbed on the cloud and the two brothers headed home they arrived quickly and Chi Chi was already preparing dinner.  
"Hi Mom we're home!"  
"Hello boys have a good day?"  
"Mine was average Goten's had a great day he got eight Valentines"  
"Eight?! Sounds like your father he was always popular with the girls when he was a boy"  
"You included huh Mom"  
Chi Chi ignored Gohan's comment  
"Well don't' stand there like that Goten let's see them"  
"Do I have to show them?"  
"Yes come on who are they from?"  
Goten took a breath showing them to her as he recalled the names  
"Rika, Kyoko and Ryoko, Ami, Megumi, Mimi, Kayiti"  
"That's' seven who was the eighth one from?"  
"I don't know there's no name on it"  
"An anonymous Valentine! How romantic let's see it!"  
Goten pulled out the mysterious Valentine and handed it to his mother she read the Haiku  
" Chou kiete  
tamashii ware ni  
kaeri keri  
That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" she repeated it  
"The butterfly having disappeared,  
My spirit  
Came back to me.  
That's the sort of thing your Father would come out with" she sighed  
Gohan sniggered at the thought of Goku saying something like that Chi Chi glared at him and Gohan slowly retreated from the kitchen. She then turned her attentions back to Goten.  
"Well it does sound as though you have a secret admirer who is very serious about their feelings they've tried very hard with this Valentine, you should keep it safe and one day you may find out who sent it. Oh this is exciting! My little Goten's first love!"  
Goten rolled his eyes there was that word again, love, he shuddered thinking about it he went up the stairs and lay on his mat.  
"You alright squirt?"  
Gohan came in and knelt down on the floor beside Goten's mat  
"Am I in love Gohan?"  
"I doubt it…. You don't even know who sent you that Valentine that is the one that's got you worked up isn't"  
"Yeah"  
"Don't worry about it you're seven years old love isn't something you should be concerning yourself with."  
"I don't want to get fleas Gohan! I don't want to get married either"  
"You won't and you don't have to, really Goten calm down"  
The three of them sat and had dinner together and then Goten went back up to his room again he lay on his bedding mat with the Valentine in his hand he looked at it he heard someone ring the bell he hid the Valentine under his pillow and ran down the stairs. Gohan opened the door Vegeta was stood there looking unimpressed as always Trunks was just in front of him with a small bag over his shoulder and his mat under his arm.  
"If he causes any trouble just hit him with something"  
"Umm…. ok…." said Gohan a little unsure if Vegeta was joking or not  
Chi Chi came down the stairs ready to go out  
"Right now" said Chi Chi preparing to issue orders "You two are to be in bed by 8:30 at the latest and you are not to give Gohan any hassle"  
"We won't" said the two boys in unison  
"What Gohan says goes ok?"  
"Sure have a good time Mom" Gohan gave Chi Chi her coat and bag and began shepherding her towards the door.  
"There are some things in the fridge snacks and things, you two are not to have anything after 8:00 or you'll never go to sleep and Gohan try and study a little ok?"  
"Yes Mom see you have a good time bye"  
Gohan finally ushered his mother out of the door where Vegeta was waiting for her impatiently and closed it.  
"Right boys it's 7:30 so you'll have half an hour to stuff yourselves"  
"Can we have a mid night feast Gohan?"  
"Yeah can we please?"  
"I'll think about it, now go and get into your pyjamas you're losing valuable snacking time"  
The two boys scampered up the stairs and into Goten's room Trunks rolled out his bedding roll next to Goten's before going into the bathroom to change. Goten changed in his bedroom he finished just as Trunks came back in the two boys looked wide eyed at each other they were wearing identical pyjamas.  
"That's a little more that spooky" said Trunks  
"Hey whatever I'm hungry let's go!"  
"YEAH! Race ya!"  
Gohan heard the boys race across the landing and bound down the stairs skidding across the kitchen floor and he heard a thump as the pair of them collided with each other and the fridge. He got up and went through to the kitchen where they were both sat dazed on the floor rubbing their heads.  
"You two are a right pair" He pulled them both up and opened the fridge door "Take what you want but you can't have that"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I want it"  
Gohan snatched something quickly from the fridge before either of the two small boys could react and then he left them in the kitchen again, Goten and Trunks took a few things closed the fridge door and went upstairs again. They sat down on the bedding mats and laid out their kitchen raid spoils the two little Saiyans were impressed with their stash. Trunks picked out a few things and left the but then picked up everything else and put it on of Goten's drawer in the drawer were the other seven Valentines Goten had received,  
"Hey Goten how come there's only seven cards here when you got eight?"  
"The other one is over here I was trying to figure out who sent it"  
"Didn't it have a name on it?"  
"No…." Goten pulled it out from under his pillow, Trunks knelt beside Goten and took the Valentine from him he studied flipping it over in his hands he opened it a read the writing Trunks smiled. "Any ideas who could have sent it?"  
"Yeah"  
"Really?! tell me"  
Trunks put the card down  
"You really don't know?"  
"No…. Please Trunks who sent it?"  
Trunks put his left hand on Goten's and smiled  
"I did…."  
Trunks put his other hand on Goten's right shoulder to hold him still while he leant in and kissed Goten's cheek softly. Goten felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed but he didn't push his friend away he revelled in the unexpected but tender moment, he lifted a hand to his flushed face then touched Trunks' face to draw him away and smiled. There was a knock at the door  
"Ok boys come on bed time" Gohan came in and picked up the food scattered across Trunks' mat he put it to one side "At midnight you boys can come down and have your midnight feast ok?"  
"Sure!"  
"Yeah you're the best Gohan!" said Goten who was still blushing slightly.   
Trunks got under his sheets and Goten snuggled down under his, Gohan smiled and turned out the light closing the door behind him. It was silent for a moment then Goten felt Trunks take hold of his hand gently  
"Night Trunks"  
"Sweet dreams Goten my little Kawaii Valentine"


End file.
